Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/ϟPlazzapϟ/Kirby's Adventure 3D
The page is already made and still has some ways to go and improvement but I'm working more on it. It will also have another logo - _- but anyways here's a more detailed version then the last time. Story Magolor inside his starship the Lor Starcutter decides to visit the cosmos to get a shining veiw of the stars. He then sets the course for "Kirby's Galaxy" and blasts off. Aftter his launch loses speed he ends up in the most breath-taking area of the galaxy. However, the Lor alerts him about a imense amount of energy faraway and zooms the Lor's veiw to faraway galaxy. The energy turns out to be from a giant void and the void is shown sucking in a whole planet and expands. Alert Magolor tries to set course to get a better veiw of the void but the Lor not having enough energy denies the command. Magolor serches for "Stardium" a crystal filled with energy and only finds it on Pop Star. Magolor decides to get Kirby's help yet again and sets course for Pop Star. '' ''Later on Pop Star Kirby on his Warp Star and Meta Knight using his wings seem to be having a race. Not too far ahead Waddle Dee watering flowers while King Dedede with a pair of shades sips a drink relaxing when Kirby and Meta Knight mess everything up. Enraged the two chase after Kirby and Meta Knight. Then the Lor Starcutter pulls in landing safely (unlike last time). Magolor comes out and explains the problem to the four about the unatural void and asks if they could help. All four agree when behind Magolor's cape peeks out a little Waddle Dee. No not kind this kind. The Waddle Dee apperntly shy, hides from the four. Magolor introduces him as (unconfiremed name). Then he introduces (unconfiremed name) to the four. (unconfiremed name) asks Magolor if he could help but being Magolor's repairman he is unable to help. Waddle Dee volenteers to help Magolor and all of them agree to help. Magolor gives the team of Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and (unconfiremed name) a star to guide them to the Stardium. ''The star guides the four to Fruity Feild in hopes of finding the stardium. Gameplay Like all Kirby gameplay it involes Kirby using his famous copy tatic to use abilities. The game is also a 2.5 game and like Kirby 64 the platfroming blends into the background and even twists with spiral staircases and circles. The lobbies now take place in a scrolling circle and even the Lor Starcutter scrolls around in a circle. What I meanby circle is this. The game also brings back the bubble system from Squeak Squad still being able to store items in bubbles. The game also uses the Helper System from the scrapped Kirby GCN being able to create up to 3 helpers. The player can even swich from Kirby to a helper making Kirby become the helper. Characters *'Kirby': Not too much new with him. *'Meta Knight': Meta Knight has his new dimensional cape, tornado and shuttle loop moves from brawl. *'King Dedede':King Dedede can use his jet hammer from brawl. *'TBA': A Halacranda Dee weilding a short but strong plasma beam whip. *'Magolor': Once again he asks for help. Some whould rather pass when begged and betaryed and yet begged again. But certainly not Kirby. *'Waddle Dee': Now assisting Magolor in place of '''TBA'. He's actully a pretty sweet engineer! *'Zorzare' (name might change): The main villain who created the void. Haven't thought up anything else for him . I do have his apperance on paper though. Category:FHS 2012 Category:@ FHS 2012